In recent years, the number of videos on the Internet increases rapidly, and the existence of a huge number of videos significantly promotes the development of services, such as online video advertising. At present, multiple methods for associating videos with advertisements based on different rules are used in video websites and video playing software. Generally speaking, these methods mainly emphasize the push of predefined advertisements, including:
1) Advertisements inserted in time domains: As shown in FIG. 1(a), a piece of predefined advertisement is played at buffering at the beginning, pausing in the middle, or at an end of a video. Forms of the advertisements may be a picture or a video, and so on.
2) Advertisements associated on a periphery: As shown in FIG. 1(b), when a video is played, a predefined advertisement is displayed on the periphery of a video player (such as a web page, and a boarder of the player).
3) Partially overlapped advertisements: As shown in FIG. 1(c), a small advertisement (a picture or a simple FLASH) is overlapped on a part of the content of a video, and usually does not affect a main part of the video.
At present, the foregoing three advertisement push methods are all applied widely. However, the effect of the advertisement push is not good. For example, in the first method, when the advertisement is played, a user is usually in a state of browsing other web pages, thereby reducing an advertising effect; although the second method has relatively small interference, the advertisement is often ignored as a background of a web page; the third method affects normal viewing experience of the user to a certain extent. The main issue is that the foregoing push advertisements usually have a relatively low association degree with the contents and cannot meet personalized interest requirements of each user. Therefore, the effect of the advertisements is relatively poor.